


I Need A Hero

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Poe Dameron, Daddy Kink, Fanboy Poe, Flashback to Teenage Poe, Hero Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's worshipped Han Solo as his childhood hero and teenage fantasy for... basically, ever. That in mind, when he meets Han at the Resistance base as an adult, he can't help but get a least a little flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Hero

Poe has worshipped Han Solo ever since he was a teenager. The dashing bravado, the fearless war stories, and god... that devil-may-care smirk on all those old photographs he had seen pinned up around base had him blushing. Of course at first, it made Poe a little uncomfortable thinking of Han that way and fantasizing about the General's husband. But he soon came to the understanding that jerking it to an old photo of Han with a blaster was nothing compared to what Snap did with the photo he had *somehow* obtained of Leia in a slave bikini.

"What if she finds it?" 16-year-old Poe hissed at Snap Wexley, weeks after he had started living on base. His mother had died unexpectedly, and Poe had made the decision to leave his father, who had settled down in a house they had built, to follow in his parents' footsteps and join the Resistance.

"How could she possibly find it?" Snap had asked, rolling his eyes.

"They could conduct raids or something," Poe whispered conspiratorially, and Snap just shook his head.

"Hey, I just found this lying around. Who _wouldn't_ keep it, dude?"

Poe blinked, trying to imagine if he found a picture of Han in a swimsuit or something. Yeah... maybe his friend had a point.

So, this was how a young Poe was currently spending his night; dreaming of Han.

"Yeah... you're so big, want it in me," Poe whispered to empty air in his darkened bunk. He thought of Han slowly unzipping his pants as he touched his cock, squeezing on the upstroke and letting a moan go.

"Yeah... fuck my pretty little hole," Poe mumbled, breathing increasingly more rapid, "Please... Daddy..."

Now, the idea of calling Han Daddy, while somewhat squicky at first thought, made Poe harden even more at this point. The young pilot grimaced as pleasure began to build in his lower stomach, and he decided to make things interesting. Wetting his fingers as much as he could, he traced his rim, and slowly, carefully, inserted a finger into himself, moaning Han's name.

"Need you... need your big cock, want you to fuck me," he babbled to nobody, brain reverting back to the vividly created image of Han holding him and fucking him hard.

Poe added another finger, and though it was slightly uncomfortable at first, his middle finger grazed something that made him arch off his bunk and come all over himself way too fast.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck... ah, Daddy, fuck me," Poe whined through it, thrusting his hips down onto his own fingers, and when he was finished, he wiped his face with his arm, sated and tired. A flush of heat arose as he wondered if anyone could hear him moaning, (Han's name, at that), but the hallways remained blissfully quiet. Poe stared at the photo he had taped to his wall of Han holding the blaster with a grin, and sighed. Too bad nobody had really heard of him since the Battle of Endor... Poe wondered what the legend looked like now.

-0-0-0-

Poe never imagined Han Solo would look this good- not at this age. The minute his hero walked down the steps into the base, following close on Leia's heels, Poe did a double take. _No... that couldn't be..._

"That's Han freakin' Solo, man," Jess smiled from beside him, "Didn't you like... used to have a huge crush on him or something?"

Poe blushed, pulling at the collar of his flight uniform and avoiding the fact that he completely still did. 

"Shut up."

"Go tell him you're madly in love with him."

"Jess, he's _with_ Leia!"

"Do they look like a happy couple to you?" she deadpanned, and Poe pursed his lips.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

She smirked as she turned to leave. "Totally."

Poe sighed, running a hand through his hair. Aaand now Han was coming over. Okay. This was happening. Okay. Whew.

"Give me the specs on a T-70, kid," Han muttered with total disinterest, and Poe bit his lip. Han Solo had just asked him about x-wings. Life goals: achieved.

"Uhm... uhh..."

Han looked up. "Come on, spit it out," he frowned, and fuck, if that didn't send Poe's mind in a dirty spiral.

"Sorry. I'm just... yeah. Okay, um," Poe breathed in. Han rolled his eyes, and stuck out his hand.

"Big fan of mine?" he guessed.

"That obvious?" Poe squeaked.

"Implicitly," Han said, and Poe reached out his right hand... then he switched to shake with his left at the last minute. Han held his frown.

"Uh... you know that hand-shaking is generally done with the right... right?" he asked slowly, and Poe swallowed.

"Yeah, it's just... _that_ hand... is not... suitable for shaking by you. Like, ever."

Han seemed to understand, and despite himself, chuckled, slapping a hand on Poe's shoulder _(oh god)_.

"Kid, I'm not who I used to be. I'm not that charming, flashy guy. Yeah, I've still got a way with words, and damn, the galaxy knows it, but... I ain't all that, y'know."

Poe cleared his throat.

"With all due respect?" he started, and sucked in a breath to prepare himself, "You've still got the hottest fucking ass I've ever seen. Sir."

Han smiled, and patted him on the back.

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Dameron. Poe Dameron."

"Well, Poe... if I was twenty years younger and still cruising, I'd probably give you a go." Poe died a little as Han went on. "I'd love to be your boy, but... like I said, I'm past my prime."

Poe felt the flattery explode within him, and his blush spread down to his neck as he felt blood rush to his cock. 

"You could be my daddy," Poe mumbled in a low, husky voice, and Han actually heard, turning and sending a wink his way.

Yep... Poe could die happy now.


End file.
